


【嘉信】严厉指导

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: ABO世界观下的还不成熟得过头的年轻小皇子+焦虑教导他的的总管，基本上是没有真的上床，但是几乎全是性擦边球。





	【嘉信】严厉指导

从很小的时候，赵信——嘉文四世的叔父就陪伴在他身边了，他们当然不是血亲，但早在多年前他刚开始为国王效命时，这个年幼的孩子就开始称他作“叔父”了。还有一些比起这些皇室秘辛更加重要、并且值得大家知道的事情的是：这位严厉、曾在被称作绞肉机的角斗场上饮血的男人，是一名彻头彻尾会在发情期发出与外表相反的情欲喘息的Omega，不过想必也没有人有这个胆子冲着德邦的总管说几句无聊的下流话。  
嘉文四世在皇室专属的教育老师的课上学到Alpha、Omega与Beta之间的区别，相当了解作为皇权继承者，他必须身为Alpha才能凭籍武力以折服人心。然后他的教育老师向他解释了理由：Omega的羸弱、Beta的平庸——王权永远需要最好的。而他想，他听到过皇城中的仆人们窃窃私语赵信的性别，觉得可以将巨石轻而易举扛到肩上的男人与“羸弱”两字毫不沾边，他在教育他的时候，可从没手下留情过呢！   
年迈的国王垂垂老矣，而他作为叔父被托付担当起了皇子的新老师。他面临的是一个他满心崇敬且对他寄予厚望的重病缠身的老国王，还有是一个仅仅只通过字里行间才理解皇权责任的年轻男孩，他的眼里看到了什么呢？他看到这两者之间岌岌可危的细线——一切都由老国王的生命来维系，他必须、不得不严厉的对待皇子嘉文，以便那根细线断掉的时刻年轻男孩不会束手无策成为那些德玛西亚贵族的傀儡。  
可是显然嘉文的年轻不足以理解他的用意苦心，那让他的脑袋感到些微疼痛。而年轻的孩子低垂着头站在那儿，他的面色红得像烧红的炭铁，他的头发因为先前的骑射课而有些散乱，让汗液打湿衣服后背，变成深色的一块儿来，他就站在那儿，无法自控地释放出一种熟悉的气息——赵信对此再了解不过。   
他的皇子发情了。   
他是个不错的继承人，从信息素里就能看出来其中纯正的皇室血统贵族。他的Alpha信息素的味道浓重且富有侵略性，贪婪地渴求着交配、媾和或者是一切与繁殖相关联的东西，他的眼里流露出一种茫然无措、覆盖上被情欲支配大脑的云雾，他低低的喊：“叔父，求你了……”   
赵信只觉得自己的脑袋在发痛，年轻的嘉文皇子还没能够学会完全掌控这股力量，只能让他们肆无忌惮的在空中飘。赵信曾经在绞肉机的角斗场中时，那些试图用信息素来勾起他的情欲、试图用性暴力来侮辱他、试图让他意志薄弱而被杀死——他生为Omage似乎生来就拥有一个谁都再清楚不过的弱点——然而他在那些冲天的情药与信息素的味道之下，捅穿那些人的心肺，于是他淡然且无坚不摧。可是皇族纯正的信息素来源于精挑细选的血脉、被他所信任着的皇族。即使是他，仍然会觉得自己心中有某些东西开始骚动，与无时无刻不困扰着他的焦虑混在一块儿，他按下躁动不安的心脏，焦虑更甚以往：他怎么会变得如此软弱的？   
他声色严厉：“皇子殿下，你想在将来在臣民面前也露出这种耻辱的丑态吗？”  
“叔父，抱歉，可是，我情难自禁……”他声音的尾音在颤抖，与害怕或者是任何与胆怯沾边的词语都无关，他经历过比这更严厉的责罚。赵信能看到他胯部的一块已经鼓起，他不由得更为焦虑。他的皇子离王权太近又太远，如果他哪天不得不面对父亲去世而不得不早早登上皇位的事实，他要如何靠这幅天真的模样来说服那些他父亲的臣子？  
嘉文皇子自己也清楚当下的状况，他无法自控的想：他盯着他叔父紧皱着的眉，课本上写着的Omega生态在他眼前飘过，他知道他总会消失的几天是发情期(可惜现在只有他自己受了信息素的影响在发情)，他的腹腔里拥有的生殖腔能够怀下新生命——他或许是王城里唯一一个敢想象德邦总管的生殖腔的男人，然后他回过神来发觉自己的胡思乱想多大逆不道。  
“叔父，拜托……我涨得好疼……”  
他的回神没能持续太久。现但他的在他唯一渴求的东西就是他面前的这名不被信息素所影响的Omega了，繁殖本能在叫嚣着往他身体内部注入精液，让他有如亲缘的叔父在生殖腔内为他怀孕产子，他在这个时候甚至有了皇权在手的所有人一贯的恶劣想法：他既然说将一切献给德玛西亚与它的国王、献给他的亲父，为什么不能就将身体交付予他，担任他情欲的容器？  
他看到他正值中年强壮的叔父翻出严厉的指导教师用的那根教鞭，狠狠地抽了几下他的屁股：“你要记住是德玛西亚的皇子！你必须学会掌控身体本能，而不是被它牵着鼻子走！”  
他回复理智的这瞬才觉得羞愧。嘉文目光游离：“叔父……你教训我吧。”他把手摊开来，他仍有些过于不知世事——或许他们将他保护得太好，他们应该让他上个战场，直面那些令人憎恶的魔法师的焰火——然后他才能学会关于痛苦与恐惧的一切。不过现在的嘉文至少能理解他面前的男人终归是为了他好，他看得出他目光中的矛盾与躁动，他最近在叔父的眼中越来越频繁地见到这种目光，他知道发生了什么……  
他不想让叔父失望，男人在他身上花了许多心思，而他自己在他身上花的又少到哪里去了呢？嘉文希望能够成为他理想中的皇权继承者，他看得出来赵信对父王的耿耿忠心，有时便无比嫉妒——他甚至还定下了同生死的誓言！叔父大人对他寄予厚望，为什么会忍心就这么抛下自己不管呢？  
年轻男孩的脑袋在他自己没注意的情况下已经有了些别的想法。赵信抽出平日里给予他训诫的竹制教鞭，那东西就是根软钉子，只有刚打下去的时候痛极了，他把他的手掌抽得啪啪响，红色的鞭痕如常青藤般爬满他的手心，像被火焰灼伤。他觉得这种阵痛牵动了他下腹硬挺的阴茎也跟着跳动，他在痛楚与想象叔父的肉体邪念中挣扎，痛楚给予他的该是如同触碰烈火边缘的谨慎教训，他便学会收回手掌。  
于是在他的叔父打他的手掌的最后一下时，嘉文站在那儿射精了。  
他不知道这其中的驱动力是源于他对叔父的那些胡思乱想还是那些火辣辣令他的阴茎振动的鞭刑。但无论哪一种都令他羞耻难堪，他只希望他的叔父大人没有发现这件事，他的裤子里一片濡湿。他早上或许该少喝点水的，这样他精液里的水分可能会减少，就不会浸出丑态。  
他的变化逃不出赵信的眼睛，赵信用年轻皇子不可察觉的目光打量了下他的裆部，觉得比以往更加痛苦起来。他的皇子还在可怜巴巴的发着情，在他的手下勃起射精。他清楚这时候他看着他的眼神，觉得这是这件事情里最好笑的部分：  
他的皇子隐忍着不说与不去想，眼里全却是对他的、对性的渴求，他受情欲烈火地狱折磨。他知道他是这儿唯一一个站在他面前的Omega，而大多数人不是没胆子看他，就是看他的眼神里永远是带有折辱意味的情欲。但他的年轻皇子因为不知世事而纯粹坦诚，向他讨要的只是最简单素朴的性交，他敬爱他，如今想上他。他看到他的皇子在他的鞭打下又一次的勃起了，年轻男孩的眼神慌乱起来——显然他以为一次就算完了呢。  
赵信缺少处理这种事的经验，他收起教鞭，叹了口气，用自己能想象出的最严厉的口气：“皇子殿下，我作为你的师长，有权矫正你的行为举止！你必须学会掌控自己的身体，德玛西亚的国王不能是这种在王座上发情的废物！”  
“是……叔父。”他的眼神赤裸裸的全是贪婪与欲求不满，他依然摊开着手心等待着赵信的责罚，他看着他的那副表情就像是在说：求你了。男孩真是天真且目光短浅得令人悲哀。赵信想：不行，这不是他的错，他对这个孩子逼得太紧了，但他不得不如此。  
他摸了摸教鞭的边缘，狠了狠心打向嘉文的屁股。  
他的手掌通红，即使教鞭是用来教训他而非给他留下伤口的，他不希望到了夜宴这名年轻的皇子会拿不起刀叉，吃饭的时候依靠女佣们喂食，他只能换个别的地方打——家长们教育孩子时打屁股肯定有些理由的——中年男人总是说他的皇子天真又单纯，却没想过自己也差不到哪儿去，他的鞭打手下留情，充满爱与恨铁不成钢。于是德玛西亚的皇子奇妙的想，他曾经对这些责罚无比痛恨，因为那证明他犯了错与他的软弱，而现在这种鞭刑与他从下腹涌上来的性快感交织在一块儿，反而成了一种与性爱无异的情色动作，他小声的呻吟出声，觉得自己前端的排尿口正在紧缩挤轧出清液。  
“叔父……别、别打了！”  
他脸颊通红，难以启齿自己身体的变化。他要再打他几下他肯定又要射了，可他这话没办法说出口。幸好赵信在这种时候算不得不通人情，他从他有些变形的声音中听出来他的不对劲，他觉得这事显然不该由他来解决，他自己都不过是个刀尖舔血懵懵懂懂长大的Omega，皇族一定有别的配置人员来处理人员发情……反正，赵信现在是打不下去了，他觉得手上的教鞭比起一根惩戒的工具，更像是某种带有情色意味的性用品，拿在手里都烫得要滚出去。  
“你射过一次，又硬了？”  
赵信终究还是把教鞭放回了原本的柜子上，他凑近他，皱着眉头思索着他的生殖常态。嘉文这时已经收回了摊开的掌心，他想告诉他的叔父：他盯着他的裤裆让他更硬了。他嗅得到他身上的信息素味道——像放了岩盐的梅茶，又像铁锈与血的味道，或许那不是信息素，而是他在自己的小屋中饮的茶——总之不管那是什么，都像在诱惑他。赵信已经在尽可能的收敛起来气味，但嘉文皇子现在知道了，他的叔父在他浓郁的信息素之下，并非是毫无影响的。  
嘉文四世在恪守规则的德玛西亚长大，不过无论是嘉文三世还是德邦总管赵信都常常会教导他：当你作为掌权者，只要经过深思熟虑，就不必墨守成规。他就在这种地方上再乐意不过履行一名皇子的职责，他哀求他的叔父：“叔父，我涨得很痛，拜托你，你能帮帮我吗？”  
“你、你不能自己给自己撸一管吗？”  
“叔父，我的手。”嘉文把自己被他打得红红的手心摊开。  
他的叔父站在那里咬牙，赵信知道事情演变成这样或许也有他部分的原因，他应该在第一次把他打射的时候停手，让他回到自己的房间，把接下来的一切交给专业人士来解决，而不是自作主张让他的皇子殿下硬得更胜以往，甚至对他这个Omega更加虎视眈眈。他应该负起责任来！嘉文任性的想，他盯着他，知道他的想法。  
于是他的叔父踌躇了一会儿，对这个孩子的爱护之心终究还是占了上风：“好吧。”  
赵信蹲下身子，解开他的裤子，让他那根沉甸甸的阴茎落在手心，嘉文已经在裤子里射过一轮精液，那些白色粘稠物弄得他的少年阴茎脏兮兮的，他感受到他叔父那柄永远握着那柄凶恶龙枪的手上满是厚茧与伤疤，凹凸不平的抚摸着他的柱身，他熟稔的用拇指小心的摩挲着他的龟头——娴熟度让嘉文皇子意识到他的叔父一定常常用这双手自慰——这种突如其来的想法给他带来一种微妙的快感电流，他轻轻的喘起气来。  
“叔父……”  
他的叔父大人现在也脸红了，他们俩的行为此时此刻还算不上过界。这只是教育的一环。他在心里对自己说，年轻孩子的欲望要得到纾解、只是一时的意乱神迷。他手上的动作加快了，他慢慢揉搓他硬邦邦阴茎下的两颗小球，听到他的皇子舒服的发出几声呻吟。这还不如打他一顿有效率呢！  
嘉文皇子的眼睛里是情欲涟涟的水光，柔和地看着用双手给他服务的Omega，他的手被自己的精液和前列腺液弄得脏兮兮的，他严厉的叔父皱着眉头红着脸在玩弄他的阴茎，试图给他带来更多快感及早射出精液，他把他的阴茎用食指环住往外挤，就像要把他当头奶牛整个榨干。嘉文看到自己的马眼被他挤出更多前列腺液。他真是因为得寸进尺而有点糊涂了，竟然问出口：“叔父，你想要我的精液吗？”  
他的叔父沉默了，“皇子殿下，你不能对臣子说这种混账话。”  
他摇摇欲坠得把整个身子挤到赵信的面前。他的叔父发着情，却淡然得像是什么都没发生一样，他嗅得到他身上情欲与信息素混杂在一起的味道。他能想象得出他的生殖器内已经湿软得一片，正往外流淌着淫液，饥渴的希望能够得到填满。这个中年男人的威严外表常常被皇城的士兵们谈论着他一定是传说中的性冷淡——只有他的皇子知道，这才不是呢！  
他觉得他俩人的状况荒诞得可笑，他们是发情热得像两只动物，却保持着人类的理智避免更多触碰，只有他的肉棒被他的叔父托在手中，他心里的思绪愈加无边无际了：他的叔父想要他的精液？那会想要他的阴茎吗？  
“叔父……”  
“你要学会克己。”赵信语重心长，他再次如同挤压他的龟头，这种有些粗暴的动作是最让他能得到快感的，他觉得早前被叔父的鞭打给了他一些全新的痛楚快感体验，他拼命忍耐着即将决堤的精关，赵信的手指被他紧缩的马眼小小的吸了一口，“我不是说这种克己，现在的话，就先射出来。”  
“叔父……“他心里有些别的胡话，不过依旧保持住了理智，”好。”  
他的叔父想要他的精液，那他就给吧。他快要高潮的瞬间从他叔父的手中拔出，像是那些下层的平民般粗鲁，不可避免的让射出的白浊喷溅到他叔父的脸上，赵信下意识的闭起了眼，没让那些外来异物进入眼睛造成什么不可避免的后果。他用手随意的擦掉那些弄到脸上的东西，还要进行新一轮的说教时想了想，还是让年轻的皇子先回自己的房间了。

隔天早上，发情热潮过去的皇子真正理解了赵信一直强调的克己的重要性。回想起昨日的混账事与想法他都没胆子看叔父的眼睛，他对他多敬爱啊！即使偶尔有些不敬与叛逆，但也绝不会胆大妄为到妄想他叔父的肉体。赵信摸了摸他的脑袋，淡然的抚慰他的心。而他再次嗅到他身上那股气味岩盐的梅茶味时，不禁又觉得心砰砰跳动——有些东西真的发了芽，只是现在的他还过于年轻还不知道而已。


End file.
